Les attaches invisibles
by Polllock
Summary: J'imaginais Victoire, enferrée. Le sable qui crissait sous son crâne dans cette grande boite blanche. Son corps encore blafard, maquillé pour faire illusion dans cette divine comédie.


Cela colle. J'agrippe avec fureur, je soupire, je siffle. Cela ne décolle. Je me cogne, me griffe. Je n'en peux plus. Que cela s'arrête. Je ferme les yeux.

Sa tête roule contre la dune, s'éparpillant sur les hautes herbes ensablées. Ses longs cheveux s'entortillent contre le calcul.

Je siffle. Je pleure. Je hurle. Je me débats. Je vois sa lourde chevelure blonde. Celle que Maman aimait tant enrouler entre son index et son pouce. C'est une apparition.

Je glisse.

Victoire a-t-elle réellement existé ? C'est une ombre qui rampe contre mes paupières, qui roule sur mes cils et qui dévale sur ma clavicule. C'est une saveur fanée qui reste sous la langue. C'est une absence. Je crois que je l'ai oublié.

Il n'y a plus rien qui ne marque sa présence. Sa chambre est un tombeau à ciel ouvert. Le silence s'enclose dans ma bouche quand la porte apparait. Hugo s'est écharpé dans la recherche effrénée de son souvenir. Maman s'enlise, blafarde, dans la contemplation d'un passé inexistant. Papa marche, la tête basse. Le transistor s'est éteint.

Je revois Victoire valser dans le salon. Ses pieds nus contre le parquet glacé, sa longue chemise de nuit qui s'enroulait sur ses jambes livides. C'était joli. Le tissu coulait sur le parquet blond. Cela faisait un drôle de bruit. Maman, sa main sur petit fauteuil de velours rouge, la dévorait. Cachée derrière les barreaux de l'escalier, je jouais à la voyeuse. J'attendais, fascinée, que Victoire retourne dans son boudoir.

Je mens. Je haïssais Victoire. Elle m'écrasait, m'avalait toute entière. Sa bouche tordue dans une grimace méprisante, elle me débectait. Soudain, elle était laide. Ses minauderies s'attachaient avec fureur sur sa chevelure blonde. Victoire, n'était qu'un miroir pour maman. Une vanité, le désir orgueilleux de se revoir. Comme si sa fille était un fard sur ses joues.

La maternité qui s'étalait sur ses lèvres rouges avec faste s'est effacée lorsque l'on a retrouvé Victoire sur la berge. Alors, on a dû l'enfermer dans un cercueil aux relents de santal que l'on a sanctifié à l'Eglise du village. Le prêtre avait une mine lacunaire. Il récitait des psaumes, répliques qui craquaient comme du bois pourri sous la langue. Nous étions aux premiers rangs, en habits du dimanche. Maman, la tête haute, avait perdu sa superbe.

Cortège de condoléance en vestons noirs. Les hauts chapeaux de ces dames s'agitaient avec émotions. Je regardais le cercueil. J'imaginais Victoire, enferrée. Le sable qui crissait sous son crâne dans cette grande boite blanche. Son corps encore blafard, maquillé pour faire illusion dans cette divine comédie.

Puis, la grande boite blanche s'est enfoncée dans le sol. J'imaginais Victoire tomber dans ce creux, ce vide sans fond, suspendue par ce câble chaotique que les quatre hommes tenaient. Bientôt, enclosée de terre. Momifiée par la boue.

La terre t'engloutissait toute entière, t'avalait. La terre partout qui bientôt se nourrira de tes os qui pourriront le bois.

 _Victoire, qu'as-tu fait ? De quoi avons-nous l'air, à te regarder t'enfoncer dans les tréfonds de la terre ?_

Maman tremble, Papa pleure silencieusement contre son frère, Louis écrase de la boue dans sa main. Il ne comprend pas, tu sais. Pourquoi s'émouvoir d'une boite ? Parfois, il te réclame, s'impatiente. Maman le fait taire d'un mouvement de bras absent et Papa renifle d'autant plus. Il ne comprend pas.

J'ai envie de prendre sa menotte et de lui dire. De le briser en petits morceaux. Je sais que je le ferais, lorsque la colère de la Mer m'aveuglera. Et cela le tuera. Je regarde sa chevelure blonde qui s'entortille au-dessus de son front, son regard innocent de jeune enfant. Il dévisage la boite blanche avec curiosité. Peut-être pense-t-il que c'est un jeu, cette cérémonie qui lui est hermétique. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir.

Je ferme les yeux. Cela colle avec fureur. Je ne veux pas voir cette mascarade. Victoire, je la détestais. Peu m'importe qu'elle soit là, sous mes pieds. Je m'en moque. Ce n'est rien. Victoire n'est rien. Une sœur qui n'a jamais su partager, qui me déséquilibrait, me méprisait de son visage blafard. Victoire n'est rien. N'a jamais été. Ne sera jamais. Elle a cédé à la facilité, s'est laissé pourlécher, entrainé dans la Mer. Victoire est faible.

Alors, pourquoi me fait-elle aussi mal ?


End file.
